1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a basketball table game with a playing field having suspended baskets on both sides and being equipped with devices for throwing the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basketball table games of this type are known (DT-OS 17 28 320). However, their approximation of a real basketball table game is highly imperfect, because during the playing of the game a location is determined by the throwing of dice and the shifting of player figures. A rocker is then placed by the player in the determined location. A ball is to be thrown into a basket at the edge of the playing field by means of the rocker.